


Lois Defends Her Honor

by Sonia34



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, One Shot, lois watches tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: Clark walks in on Lois crying over a television romance. (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman.)





	

Lois sobbed, wiping a tear from her face with the blanket that was curled around her, and shaking her head as she stifled a hiccup.

 _“Maybe this was never meant to be. Maybe I should just…”_ a man walked towards the door, on her television screen, the woman behind him reaching out a wishful arm.

“Don’t go…” whispered Lois.

 _“I have to,”_ replied the man. _“Someday, Linda, we’ll meet again. But for now, this is where I must say—”_

“Goodbye!” Lois wailed.

There was a knock at the door, masked by the sound of end credits rolling over a heartfelt, orchestral melody. The door opened, and Clark stepped into the apartment tentatively. “Lois, are you there?” Clark strode into the living room, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Lois Lane weeping on the couch in front of what looked like some sort of soap opera. “Uh… Lois?”

Lois gasped and turned her head. At seeing Clark, her eyes grew wide. She grabbed the TV remote and switched it off hurriedly, brushing away a tear with one hand. “Clark! What are you… um… what are you doing here?”

“I just thought I would stop by to give you an update on the robberies. I know it’s late, but I didn’t think you’d mind. Did I come at a bad time?”

“No! No, no not at all.” Lois got up, laughing, and half tripping on her blanket as she walked towards her partner. “I was just doing some… you know…” she picked up the blanket and began folding it quickly, “spring cleaning!”

The corner of Clark’s lips drew into a smile. “At 9PM? In _winter?_ ”

“Well, you know what they say,” Lois jammed the blanket back onto the couch and began clearing up a mess of plates, mugs and tissues from the table, “It’s never too early to… start early. Get a head start on that good old season of satisfactory sterilization!”

“Uh-huh,” replied Clark, adjusting his glasses. “Well, it looked to me like you were crying your eyes out over a TV romance.”

Lois huffed indignantly. “I was not!”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I was simply,” Lois gestured at the television, hoping her mind would stumble upon another straw to grasp, “taking a break from my _cleaning_ to look at the—the weather channel—and as I was looking for it, I came across the end of a film which just _happened_ to involve a romantic element, and I just _happened_ to sit down because of this… heavy box of cleaning supplies I was carrying—”

Clark furrowed his brow skeptically, crossing his arms and wondering bemusedly where this would go.

“—and I heard that awful script—all overwritten and sappy and—oh Clark—” Lois looked tearful again, as if having just survived the unspeakable. “It was terrible. The writing was so bad that—yes, fine… **_fine!_** —I’ll admit it, I cried! Are you happy now?”

“Okay then,” Clark nodded. “So, do you want to know what I uncovered? I think I might know where we could find a clue.”

Lois sighed, composing herself. She flipped her hair out of her face and marched past Clark, chin in the air. “I’ll drive.”


End file.
